Tonight I'm Loving You
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Here's the situation, been to every nation, nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do." He proved he was the only one thought of while left on his own. Contains smut. Kames one-shot.


Tonight I'm Loving You

* * *

"Go have fun," came his boyfriend's voice through the phone. "I really wanted to be there with you but things happened. I'm sorry James."

"Don't be sorry Kendall," James said. "You had no control over this."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Have a good time tonight for me alright?"

"Okay. And Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that, the phone call got cut and James sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"You okay James?" Logan asked him.

"I just talked to Kendall. He's about to go on." James missed his boyfriend, but being a musician meant that he would have to go on tour a lot, and James respected Kendall's profession. He would have gone with the blonde, but it was the opening of James's new nightclub in Hollywood, and he needed to stay. So his friends Carlos and Logan were going with him.

"Don't worry James," Carlos said, taking Logan's hand, interlocking their fingers. "He'll be back soon."

"And then you can party it up," Logan added.

"I know," James said. "Now we're gonna be late if we don't go."

"Already acting like a club boss," Carlos said jokingly.

"This is the third club I've opened so I can act like a club boss."

"Pushy," Logan added.

"Now let's move," James said. "I don't want to be late."

* * *

Kendall sighed as he looked around, driving to the venue. He missed James, and he needed to see the brunette he loved so much. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the pictures they had taken together, smiling as he saw James's lovable face.

"Which way Mr. Knight?" came the voice of his driver.

"Take a left here," Kendall replied, staring out the window. They soon came to a stop and Kendall climbed out of the limo, going around to grab his things.

"Goodbye Mr. Knight."

"Goodbye," Kendall replied, closing the trunk and walking away.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" James's voice called, all attention turning to the twenty-three year-old. "I hope you all have a good time tonight!" Everyone then cheered and continued to dance as James smiled, looking on.

"James!" Logan called. "Get down from there and come dance!"

"People wanna meet you dude!" Carlos added.

"Kendall wants you to have fun right?" Logan asked. James laughed and walked down the stairs, only to get intercepted by them.

"Let's go!" Carlos said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the center of the crowd.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" James asked.

"Just wait for it!" Logan said. "Come on Carlos!" With that, the shorter brunette pulled the Latino away, leaving James by himself.

"What the fuck are they planning?" James said to himself. Regardless, he started dancing with the club-goers, listening to their feedback. All was average until he felt a pair of hands settle on his hips, pulling him close, hot breath by his ear.

"You know I've been a lot of places in the world," came the deep voice in his ear. "But you've been the only thing on my mind the whole time. It's a wonder how you're able to do it."

James's eyes widened as he turned, shook flooding his gaze as a soft hand caressed his cheek. "You're here," he said, giving him a tight hug, crushing their lips together. The hand remained on his cheek and the other found its way to his hair and laced his fingers through the soft locks. They pulled apart and brilliant hazel clashed with emerald green. "You're actually here. I thought you were away."

"That's where I lied to you," Kendall said. "I finished my last show a week ago. I've been flying out ever since. I was driving out here when I called you."

"You wanted to surprise me?" James asked.

"Did it work?"

"Of course," James told him.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James's waist, keeping him close. James buried his face in the blonde's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," James said.

"Me too," Kendall said. "I wish you could have gone with me."

"I know, but I had to stay here because of the club."

"Are there any back rooms in here babe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I fucking need you," Kendall rasped in his ear.

James shuddered at the sound of Kendall's voice, but knew he was right.

"Follow me then," James said, grabbing into Kendall's arm and dragging him away from the dancefloor. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and opened a room. Their shoes and socks went flying as Kendall soon slammed the door shut, attaching his lips to James's as his hands moved to the front of James's shirt, hastily undoing the buttons and pushing the shirt off his shoulders, watching it fall to the floor as he trailed his hands across James's chest.

"So fucking beautiful," Kendall said, reattaching his lips to James's neck, biting the pulsepoint.

"Kendall!" James moaned as his hands went to grip Kendall's shoulders. His hands trailed to the hem of his t-shirt, quickly pulling it up and over the blonde's head. Kendall between to place kisses down James's chest, running his tongue over James's nipples before making his way down until he reached the hem of James's jeans. He undid the buckle and pulled them off his legs, leaving James with a noticeable bulge in his boxers. He placed a hand over the bulge, James bucking into the touch.

"Oh fuck," he groaned. "It's been too long."

"Agreed," Kendall added, slipping his hand beneath the waistband and wrapping it around James's length. James moaned as Kendall pulled his boxers off, leaving him completely exposed for the first time in months. Kendall moved his hand swiftly up-and-down his length before taking it in his mouth. James moaned as he felt Kendall's tongue run around the underside of his shaft. He looked down at the blonde on his knees and completely lost it, releasing with a shout. Kendall pulled off, swallowing down the liquid with a smile, standing up to caress James's cheek.. James let his hands wander to Kendall's jeans, undoing the button and pulling both jeans and boxers off with a smirk. Kendall pressed him back against the wall, both moaning as their bare erections rubbed together. Kendall trailed his fingers to James's lips, the brunette parting them and running his tongue over them. Kendall pulled them away and moved to James's entrance, rubbing the digits along the outside before pushing past the muscle, James moaning at the intrusion. Kendall brought their lips together again as he worked his digits in-and-out, scissoring them.

"You're so tight," Kendall said, pulling out and wrapping James's legs around his waist, keeping his back against the wall. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his length quickly. He then brought the tip of his erection to James's entrance, interlacing their fingers before pushing in. James moaned as pleasure surged through him, resting his forehead against Kendall's, breathing heavily.

"Move," he panted, and Kendall complied, pulling out before sliding right back in, hitting James's prostate, the brunette moaning in pleasure. "A-again," he groaned, his head resting on the blonde's shoulders. "F-feels so good."

"You're still so tight," Kendall moaned, picking up the pace. James started to moan Kendall's name, the only sane thought in his head. He soon lost it again, releasing onto Kendall's stomach with a moan, Kendall soon following after him. After a few moments, Kendall pulled out and helped James get on his feet. The two reassembled their clothes before carefully making their way back out.

"You wanna know something?" Kendall asked as he wrapped his arms around James's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"What?" James asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
